fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
This Is Halloween
Bump In The Night It was a night as dark as any, with the moon obscured by clouds of black. The faint sound of galloping could be heard before the slashing of a blade, branches hissed at the steel before tumbling to the ground as the rider cut his path through the forest. The man groaned and horse neighed as the thorny weapons of the forest floor retaliated against them, curling upward like snakes ready to strike, being evading only by pure luck. "Get! Get!" The man called out, commanding his horse to charge forward through the night, through the bramble, and through the fog, but to no avail! Something lurked in the shadows, it's aura alone enough to signal danger, the horse reared back with a harsh neigh, throwing the rider to the wolves as it turned tail! Recovering from his fall, the man bravely rose from his fated grave, "Who goes there?" He said angrily, drawing his blade and pointing it towards the nearest sound, a twig snapping. As the fog whirled around him and a cold air crept down his back and sent a chill to his spine. "R-r-reveal yourself!" His teeth chattered as he spoke, frantically searching for the invisible threat. ---- The Laughing Pumpkin guild hall stood as tall as ever, with the skulls that decorated the building watching over the town like guardian angels and the candles that protruded from the black fortress illuminating the darkness, pushing it back into the quaint little town that surrounded the mighty castle. In one of the many towers, high above, there was a room belonging to one of the Monstrous Four. It was decorated fit for a princess, a princess of darkness. With a four-poster canopy bed possessing plushies of various hideous monsters in which the owner displayed pridefully as if trophies. It was a consistent theme among the room, and it looked as if only a child could have crafted such a theme. In the middle of the bed, there was a shadow of a girl, her back arched over as she pet a doll, her legs sprawled out behind her as she sat, forming a w of sorts. "It's almost time." She giggled to herself. Immediately after the words escaped her mouth, ticking could be heard, tic toc, tic toc, before a loud ring that could be heard all throughout the town of Sleepy Hollow. Three in the morning. Witching hour. The shadow figure sprung from her bed, revealing a teenage girl with long pink hair and gothic clothing. "Get the others." She snapped at a lanky man with a long crooked nose and a lanky body, he appeared to be a butler of sorts. "Yes princess." He said with a bow, his voice high pitched and equally creepy as he vanished without a trace. The girl walked over to the window, as the room had seemingly no doors, grabbing a red parasol with imp horns a cutesy face, she dove from the tower and flew into the skies. ---- A man stood in his lab, a scalpel in one hand as he loomed over the patient like some angel of death. A grin on his face, the kind capable of scaring even the mightiest of man, licking his lips like some sort of blood-starved beast, he carved a cut into the corpse in front of him. "My creation... my monster..." He mumbled to himself, his voice echoing throughout the chamber filling the halls with joyful chuckles of malicious glee. Interrupted by a spirit, an apparition, someone was behind him. A tall balding man, dressed as a butler, the very same one who had visited Penny. "Dr Blythe..." The man said, bringing the tips of his fingers together and toying with them like a child. "You're late for Witching Hour, might I as why?" His back arched over the man, looking at his work with a strange suspicion. What he saw surprised him. "Leave me to my work! Let the other three handle it! Out! Out!" He shouted, forcing the man from the room and slamming the door behind him. Mumbling something about that little pest who dared to interrupt him, Dr Blythe reached for a lacrima-made recording device, pressing a button and beginning to talk through his process, describing his surgical procedures in vivid detail as he continued to work, strongly and passionately, as he almost always did. However, this time was different, recently he had struck the pinnacle of his career, he had created something that his rivals could only dream of! His breakthrough! A beast, a monster! With the head of a wolf and the body of a man, this was merely a recreation, a test if it truly worked! And he would find this all out in due time...